Saving Woody
by Fanfic Fish
Summary: This time Woody needs saving . . . A man has targeted Woody for his new project, will Jordan and the gang be there to save him? Read and Find Out!


Please realize that I do not own any of these characters . . . (I wish I owned them-particularly Woody) But I do not. I just enjoy writing about them, that's totally different . . . I would appreciate help with continuing, I tend to rush things (usually because I forget things) . . . So if anyone has any ideas, just REVIEW and list your concerns, helpful antics, etc.

Fanfic Fish

* * *

Crossing Jordan

A pained scream tore from Woody's mouth as Gordon pushed the long knife further into his shoulder. Woody wobbled back and forth, making Gordon tighten his hand on the knife to keep Woody from falling forward.

"Well detective Hoyt, this is a change in events," Gordon spoke in a devilish tone. He then mumbled something inaudible as he twisted the knife, elicting another scream from the homicide detective. He watched the crimson flow in large rivers down Woody's shoulder onto the concrete floor.

His gaze then changed to the other homicide detective named Santana; she lay unconscious on the floor. A large gash decorated her right temple.

Spots danced across Woody's vision, as he tilted forward against his will onto the psychopath, that he had come to fear. Throbbing pain shot through his arm making him cry out again. He silently wondered to himself why his chest felt wet; he looked down and saw red spreading across his white collared shirt. A surprised gasp escaped him, once he realized he couldn't lift his head.

Gordon smiled proudly as he yanked the knife from his victim, but it turned into a frown when he didn't get a reaction from Woody. He wrapped his arm around the detectives' waist to keep him from slamming to the ground. "Woah there Woody, take it easy!" Gordon said trying to act innocently.

The rest of Woody's strength withered away. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body pitched forward of it's own accord.

Gordon than grinned as Woody's head lolled facedown on his shoulder. His smile grew ten fold at the sight of the mass amounts of Woody's life blood that began to pool beneath the unconscious man. "Well buddy, if help doesn't get here quick your gonna bleed to death!" Gordon said slyly as he dropped Woody on the cold concrete. "If you survive this detective, it will prove your worthy, and I'll be back!" Gordon promised as he made his hasty escape from the building.

Blaring sirens were what pulled detective Santana back to consciousness. She sat up, but soon regretted it as pain surged through her head. She looked around, her eyes widening at the figure lying motionless next to her. "Woody!" She shouted as she knelt beside him.

Blood was pooled around his right shoulder, he was pasty white, his face was covered in sweat, and his breath was coming in short labored gasps. Santana's training kicked in and she put her hands over the wound and pushed hard, trying to slow the bleeding. Panic consumed her when she got no response from Woody, not even a twitch or moan.

Jordan entered the old water mill cautiously. She had a bad feeling, Woody didn't pick up his cell phone when she called almost a half and hour ago, and this was the last place he was seen. "Help! Somebody help me!" Jordan heard the plea. She walked to where she heard the voice. "Is anyone down there?" She asked. "Jordan, is that you?" "Santana!" Jordan shouted. "Where's Woody?" "Jordan, he's bleeding out, I'm trying to slow the bleeding, but I don't think he can hold on much longer!" Santana sobbed.

Jordan pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 as fast as her fingers would allow. "I need an ambulance, at the Willshire water mill . . . an officer, he's bleeding out . . . hurry!" She hung up and jumped down the pot hole passageway.

When she got to the bottom she took in the scene in front of her. "Woody!" She gasped as she went to her knees beside him. Instinctively she put both hands over his wound, "It's okay Woody, an ambulance is coming!" Jordan spoke to the unconscious detective.

A low moan answered her. She looked down to see two agony filled eyes staring up at her. "Woody!" she said surprised. "Where'd the truck go?" he slurred. Jordan laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked. "Yeah, . . . he stabbed me!" Woody slurred panickly. "It's okay Woody, your gonna be okay!" she tried to comfort him.

Soon sirens sounded in the distance. Jordan smiled and said, "See Woody, your gonna be fine!" She looked down at him, and he heart shattered. His eyes were closed as if in a peaceful sleep, but she knew better. His face was pale, and lips were a dark blue, signifying he wasn't breathing.

"Santana, come take my place, hold down tightly on the wound, I have to start compressions!" Jordan shouted to the officer who was balling next to her. Santana quickly did as she was told; she forced her weight down upon the lifeless man.

Jordan tilted his head back, and forcibly pushed air into his lungs. His chest moved easily up and down at the effort but did nothing more. "Come on Woody! Your not leaving here like this!" She spoke, with unshed tears in her eyes. She tried, but got nothing. "Woody! Don't do this!" she screamed and pleaded.

"Is anyone in here?" a voice, shouted from above. "We need help down here now! One of your detectives is bleeding out, and he's not breathing!" Santana shouted towards the ceiling. Quickly she heard frantic footsteps, and then legs came down the ladder.

Jordan was totally oblivious, only staring down at the labored chest movements, up and down. "That's it Woody, breathe for me!" She coached. "Ma'am we need to take a look at him okay?" a paramedic said. Jordan nodded and steadily got to her feet.

The paramedic's worked furiously, quickly inserting an I.V in each of Woody's hands. They started yelling things to each other, "He's bleeding from the artery, his BP right now, is as good as it's gonna get!" "Let's move!"

Woody was skillfully lifted onto a stretcher. "We have to find another way out of here, there's no way we can lift him up the chute without causing more problems internally." Jordan and Santana quickly started looking for alternative ways out of the building. "We've found a service exit over here!" Santana and Jordan both informed the head medic.

Woody was quickly transported from the building to the ambulance.


End file.
